Following You
by redfox13
Summary: Memories revealed, promises broken and the tears of a Slytherin. OneShot, HPDM.


Author: K, this is a challenge issued by Wendy, thank u for letting me steal yur idea. The bold stuff is from the song Predictable, doesn't belong to me! And neither does anything else except the plot stuff, kinda. Um, right, enjoy!

* * *

Rain.

Such a beautiful thing, bringing new life along with the rich, earthy scent of fresh soil. Yet so many see it as a morbid sign, disregarding the simple beauty of the sky.

One such person was staring avidly into the darkened storm as raindrops painted the high windows. Magic crackled along with a flash of lightning, while death moaned with the roaring of thunder.

And still Draco Malfoy remained where he stood.

He would wait an eternity if forced to bare it, and he would be doing it for the one person who meant something to him in his pathetic life.

Harry.

The person he so desperately longed for, _needed_. He would wait for Harry, because he promised he would, he had sworn to stay away from the undoubtedly final battle.

**Something isn't right**

But he had been waiting for two days. Two soul tearing days. He had watched as familiar faces were brought into the safety of Hogwarts, their sanctuary, torn and bleeding, watched as those same faces disappeared in death.

**I can feel it again, feel it again**

And still He didn't return.

**  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting**

It was agonizing, waiting, watching, always hoping in the deepest depths of your heart that your love would return to you.

Draco knew he would come back, they had promised each other.

**Sad excuses and false hopes high**

His eyes closed and he felt the touch of ghosting fingers over his cheek.

_"I promise I'll come back for you Draco. I could never leave you behind."_

He sighed, with those last words Harry had gone, but it was those same words that kept him sane, that allowed his heart to continue beating within his hollow chest.

**I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in**

There was a loud creak to his side and he turned with hopeful eyes as the huge doors began to open, allowing the harsh rain to blow in with the frigid wind.

As usual the casualties of the war were led inside, magically hovering and bleeding from their wounds. The Great Hall had become a makeshift infirmary, the old one had quickly run out of space.

Hopeful as ever, Draco scanned the faces of those struggling to enter, it wasn't until the large doors were shut that his spirits dropped once again as they did everyday.

"Draco."

The blonde jerked as a familiar voice called to him and he turned in question. It was Granger, his eyes lidded into a bored stare as she simply stood in his gaze and trembled.

He had befriended her after Harry had left, she too awaited Ron's return. They were both hopelessly faithful to their loved ones, waiting patiently while inwardly dreading the chance of anything dire befalling either.

Still she did not move or speak and Draco felt his chest tightening as his hands shakily weaved around his torso defensively.

**I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
**

"What is it Granger." He demanded, beginning to loose his cool.

Hermione cast a sympathetic gaze toward Draco, eyes shining brightly with the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Draco." She murmured helplessly.

**I knew something would go wrong (something's going wrong)**

His eyes met with hers painfully and it was as he saw the deep-rooted angst that he knew he wouldn't want to hear any words from her.

"No." Was the soft denial as Draco backed away. "Stay away from me!"

**So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)**

"We tried Draco, but we couldn't find him." She held out her hand in a silent plea, in weakness. "Please Draco, let us help you."

It was then that he let himself see the others behind the brainy witch. Battered faces staring back at him with pity in their eyes, they had witnessed the battle, watched him die...

_No._

"Where is he!" He finally screamed desperately, eyes wild and frightened. "Harry!"

"He's gone Draco."

Draco jerked at Dumbledore's voice.

"No." He denied once more. "He wouldn't leave me, I need him!"

The aged wizard nodded in understanding.

"We are here for you Draco, we have all suffered this night. Many of our friends lie dead on the battlefield."

"You don't understand!" Draco screamed. "I would have felt him die! He hasn't left me yet, I must find him!"

Blue eyes watched on sadly, the familiar twinkle long gone as death after death took its toll. Dumbledore did not want to watch another of his students buried in the ground, and if Draco were to venture out into the chaos still at hand, he would undoubtedly be watching another hole being dug.

"As much as I would like to believe that Draco, we are not taking the chance of you risking your life." He said gently. "You will remain here."

"No! I'm tired of you treating me like a child! I _have_ to save Harry!" Draco reacted violently.

A wand was raised and pointed toward the Slytherin with regret. "Sleep my boy." Dumbledore soothed. "I'm so very sorry it has come to this."

Draco's eyes widened, too slow to shield himself he tried to fight as the spell took affect but ultimately failed as he fell heavily to the ground, deeply asleep.

The memories came with the wave of darkness.

_"I love you Drake." A flash of emerald eyes in the surrounding shadows._

_-_

_Two figures were running through the halls, laughing. _

_"Hey Harry, wait up!" _

_A mischievous laugh.__ "You have to catch me first!" _

_Draco lunged forward, crashing their bodies to the ground and immediately pinning tan arms above a dark head. He crawled onto the boy's chest with a smirk as he straddled his body, squeezing his legs tightly around the firm stomach._

_"Is this my prize?" Draco whispered as he leaned forward._

_Harry managed to tangle his fingers in Draco's silky tresses. "Yes." He whispered before pulling them into an intense kiss._

_-_

_Alone in an empty corridor, screams were echoing off the walls._

_"Death Eater scum!"_

_"Mudblood lover!"_

_The two rivals glared loathingly at each other, staring in silence. _

_"Bloody poof."__ Draco sneered._

_Emerald eyes flamed in anger and a hissing whisper floated between them. _

_"What did you say?" _

_Draco smirked, hit a nerve it seemed._

_"Bloody. Poof." He repeated slowly. _

_He could throw no more insults as Harry lunged for him with a roar. He was similarly pinned against the wall quickly and stared somewhat fearfully at the Gryffindor. _

_"Wha –"_

_His brain shut down after that, as their lips met. It wasn't a kiss filled with love or passion, but with raw need and lust. _

_Draco unknowingly pulled the boy closer to his chest, enjoying their forbidden kiss. _

_"Mm."_

_Harry pulled away panting, a frown in place on his flushed lips. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't…"_

_Rough fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him forward. "More." Draco hissed. _

_-_

_"You love me?" _

_Emerald eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the promise ring slipped onto his finger. He glanced up with a watery smile. _

_"Of course I do." Draco murmured as he kissed the warm palm of Harry's hand, lightly trailing his tongue across the calloused skin. _

_A bubbling laughter rose from Harry's chest as he joyfully threw himself at his boyfriend. _

_"You don't know how much this means to me Draco!" _

_"Why don't you show me then?" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear, breath hot and heavy between them. _

_-_

_"Merlin above!__ Harry!" _

_A husky chuckle rose from between Draco's legs. "Good then?" _

_"Yes." He hissed, shifting his hips upward to gain more contact. _

_Harry slowly straddled Draco's thighs and ran his tickling fingers across the heated flesh of the smooth chest. _

_"Make love to me Draco." He murmured. "I want to remember this night forever." _

_Draco sighed in contentment. "Anything love." He murmured. _

_He shifted their positions and flipped Harry onto his back, smiling softly as he allowed his eyes to roam across the Adonis beneath him. _

_"You're so beautiful Harry." He began to trail nibbling kisses across the panting chest, earning himself a low groan. _

_"Draco, please…" Harry twisted within the sheets. _

_"What do you want me to do?" Draco caressed the quivering thighs, breath hot and heavy on Harry's crotch. _

_"Nn, suck it." Harry threw back his head. "Suck me off Draco." _

_"Your wish is my command." Draco swooped down to lick at the weeping erection. _

_Harry cried out and clenched his fists at his sides as Draco continued to tease him. A gentle kiss was placed on the head of his cock and then he was in ecstasy. Draco was deep throating him with such expertise that he couldn't help but scream. _

_"Fuck Draco!" He shuddered in pleasure._

_A burning tongue ran across the underside of his erection while light fingers tickled his balls. Draco was truly talented in this sexual art. And Harry didn't think he could hold on. _

_"Do it now." He gasped. _

_Draco looked up innocently, licking the shaft in his hand curiously as though it were an ice cream cone._

_"Do what Harry?" Lick. "Tell me." Suck. _

_"Nn, Merlin, fuck me Dray!" _

_"Mm, I was waiting for you to say that." The Slytherin lunged up and trapped them within a burning kiss. _

_Their tongues sucked and caressed and Draco began making fucking motions with his own tongue, forcing Harry to lift his hips in need. _

_"Eager little Gryffindor aren't we?" Draco smirked. _

_"Yes." Harry hissed, crying with need. _

_"Patience, patience my Lion."__ Draco kissed his sweaty brow. _

_He began to caress his own burning need. The precum spilling out acted as a perfect lubricant and Draco found himself lightly humping Harry's thigh as he stroked himself lustily. _

_"Draco." Harry whined, eyes lidded heavily. "You're supposed to put that to better use. __In.__Me.__" _

_Draco groaned and closed his eyes, without any further preparation he slid into Harry's welcoming ass, hoping his cock was well lubed to stop any unnecessary pain._

_Harry leaned against him, deepening their experience as Draco's throbbing cock was encased in heat. _

_"Now fuck me." Harry panted. _

_Draco did just that._

_-_

_"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" _

_"Dray, I told you I need to pack." Harry sighed. _

_"But why?"__ Draco pleaded. "You can't just leave me, I love you!" _

_Harry shook his head roughly. "That's exactly why I must go! The war is coming Draco and I won't risk your life!" _

_"But you'll throw your own away?" Draco demanded, he crossed his arms angrily. "Don't leave me Harry." _

_"I have to." _

_Draco stormed forward and gripped onto the other boy's shirt, pulling him down slightly. "If you walk out that door I swear I will never speak to you again." He growled. _

_"Good bye Draco." Harry unclenched the hands on his clothing. _

_He finished gathering his possessions and quietly walked out the door without another glance at his lover. _

_Draco crumbled to the ground, broken. _

_-_

_"Draco seems really depressed lately." Hermione commented. _

_Harry continued stabbing at his food, ignoring the worried tone in his friend's voice. Truthfully he hadn't even glanced at Draco since he left, opting for a clean break and not torturing himself with the thought of the other boy. _

_"I think you're right Herm." Ron agreed beside his girlfriend. "The git hasn't been himself."_

_"Okay I get it!" Harry slammed a fist down. _

_Two pairs of eyes widened and stared at him fearfully. _

_"Harry what –"_

_Harry held up a halting hand. "Just drop it. Hermione, I'll deal with this the way I feel fit." _

_The bushy haired girl turned away regretfully, feeling angry at her friend. "Fine Harry, but you're making a big mistake." _

_No one noticed the broken silver eyes watching from afar._

_-_

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Terrified eyes stared up at the angry boy, a chill passing down the trembling spine. _

_"H-harry."__ Draco whispered. "What do you want?" His voice gained a bit more firmness. _

_Emerald orbs smoldered with anger. "What do I want?" He spat. "I want to know what the hell you think you're doing!" _

_Draco glanced down at his bloody wrists, the knife stolen from dinner still clutched in his hand. He turned back to Harry with blank eyes. _

_"I'm dying." _

_"What!"__ Harry's eyes widened, he lunged forward and immediately put his wand to the cuts in an attempt to heal the boy. _

_"No! Don't touch me you bastard!" Draco screamed as he struggled against the firm body he had been missing for days. _

_"I'm not going to let you die Dray." Harry growled. _

_"You already are!" _

_"What?" Harry's voice trembled. _

_"Being apart from you is already killing me." He freed his hands and roughly wiped at the tears staining his flushed cheeks. "I'm just speeding up the process so I won't have to suffer." _

_"Draco." _

_The Slytherin blinked in surprise as he was pulled into an emotional embrace. He felt his chest tighten and buried his head into the comforting chest as he failed to hold his tears back any longer. _

_"I love you Harry." He hiccupped. _

_"I know Draco, I'm sorry." _

_-_

_"Dumbledore called you?" _

_"Yeah, it seems it's finally my turn on the field." Harry smiled ruefully. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." _

_Draco nervously worried his lip. "Stay safe Harry, I don't want you dying on me now." His eyes began to water. _

_"Don't cry." Harry soothed as he pulled the slight youth into a hug. "I'll come back." He assured. _

_"Promise?"__ Draco glanced up with hopeful eyes, hating the sappiness of his words. _

_Harry smiled softly. "I promise I'll come back for you Draco. I could never leave you behind." He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. "Promise me you'll stay safe." _

_"I will." Draco nodded as he clung to his lifeline. "Merlin just come back to me." _

_Harry pulled away and smiled charmingly. "Of course I will, I'm The Boy Who Lived." He joked._

_"That you are." Draco nodded with his own smile._

_-_

_"Hold me Harry." Draco whispered. "One last time before you leave." _

_The tousle headed boy smiled gently and spread out beside the fair haired Slytherin. Warm arms wrapped around the slender body within his embrace. _

_"We'll get through this Dray, don't worry." Harry murmured into his ear lovingly. "Sleep now, I'll hold you." _

_Draco leaned back against Harry's chest and sighed as sleep took him, sending him off into conflicted dreams. When he woke the next morning Harry would be gone and the true battle would begin._

_-_

"Harry!" Silver eyes shot open and Draco found himself jerking up from his hazardous sprawl upon the infirmary bed.

He nervously glanced around him, shifting to every shadow and flicker of light with trepidation.

He was alone.

"Damn that old fool." He hissed as his eyes cinched closed painfully.

He didn't know how long he had been out from the insufferable spell, but from the lack of light around it had been long enough. He rose cautiously, being sure to remain unnoticed and unheard.

_I have to find Harry._ His mind immediately fell upon this familiar track.

He padded softly toward the window and gazed out onto the star filled night. Shadows danced at the edge of his vision and his eyes lost some of their focus, but despite this he saw it.

The lone figure weaving amongst the trees beyond.

Harry.

His breath quickened. Yes, he had seen the youth amongst the burning darkness. His quivering palm lifted and pressed flat against the glass he looked out.

"Harry, wait for me." He whispered into the silence.

With a newly birthed reason, Draco abandoned the secluded hospital and opted for the looming halls, allowing himself to be embraced by stray shadows clinging amongst the corners.

Surprisingly – putting light on their current situation – it was simple for Draco to sneak past the entrance of Hogwarts. He had expected some intricate weaving of spells, the lack of was slightly discerning.

"The old coot is getting too cocky, Death Eaters won't hesitate to attack, no matter what the time of day." He muttered in annoyance.

He shivered as the first breath of night kissed his bared skin. He soon realized that the hospital attire was not the best of decisions when one thought to stroll within the forest at night.

"Damn." He hissed, bringing his arms to wrap around his shoulders. It was almost a remembrance of Harry's arms, but the other was so much more wanted, this was merely a substitute for the time being.

He lightly clutched at his wand, wary of the silence surrounding him, war knew no rest. He had to remain alert for his own safety.

He had promised Harry after all.

**Everywhere I go**

Draco slowly made his way within the dense foliage of the forest. The air was crisp and his breath came in small puffs of warmth.

**Everyone I meet**

His eyes slowly scanned his surroundings, his heart beginning to beat irregularly within his tense chest. He knew he had seen the shadow of Harry, but where was he?

**Every time I try to fall in love,**

"Harry?" He called softly, alert to any of the magical beasts calling this place home. It would do him no good to have come this far and then be eaten by some monster.

He soon came to a small clearing, surprising him as moonlight blinded in an instant. He hissed at the light and his pupils retracted as he narrowed silver orbs.

His eyes widened as he finally adjusted to the moonlight spilling around his figure. It was then that he witnessed a sight he would never forget.

"No." His voice was a choked whisper, broken off as his shattered mind registered what he was seeing.

Harry was sprawled on his back amongst the leaves scattered along the ground, his pale face was pointed toward the sky, tears glistening on his cool cheeks. His once bright emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless, just like the rest of his body, just like Draco's heart.

_This isn't happening._ His breathing eradicated. _This is just an illusion, he's not dead._

"He can't be dead." He whimpered aloud.

**They all wanna know why I'm so broken **

Draco fell to his knees beside the still body, his once lover. A hesitant hand reached out and smoothed the dark locks away from the cold brow.

**Why am I so cold!**

"Harry?" He smiled with a watery innocence. His hands shook as he clutched at the dirtied robe. "Harry, it's time to go, it's too cold to remain out here, you're already chill."

**Why I'm so hard inside**

Had anyone witnessed this small interaction they may have frowned in sympathy for the apparently crazed blonde. It was a sad sight to behold, true, but Draco was far from caring.

**Why am I scared!**

He was leaning into the sticky mud with fervor, attempting to remain as close as possible with Harry and not caring in the least about his now soiled clothes which he had once prided himself in retaining as clean.

"Harry. Harry, please don't leave me, you promised. You _promised_." Tears rushed past the reddened eyes, falling benignly to rest upon the still face of a hero.

**What am I afraid of!**

Hiccupping sobs filled the peaceful silence as the world moved on, ignoring the death of one so great. Draco felt his chest constricting in pain.

He had lost his heart.

"Damn you." His eyes narrowed to slits, vision blurred by the remaining tears he refused to birth. "You promised me Harry. Who did thisto you, who dared to raise a hand toward you!" He roared, gripping at the limp figure.

**I don't even know**

"Why Draco, I thought that would be obvious." A silky voice smirked.

_No._ Draco stiffened as he remained with his back rigid and facing the stranger behind him. The voice held a horrible tinge of lustful hate, it was a voice Draco unwillingly recognized.

"Lucius." He spat, fighting the urge to curse his blood into oblivion.

Draco lowered his head and roughly wiped the tears from his face. A light scoff erupted from the Death Eater still stoically standing behind him.

"Draco, don't tell me you're pining for _Potter_." Lucius teased wickedly, knowing his pain and reveling in it.

"How could you." Draco's voice was cold.

"My Lord wished it of me." The proud man shrugged uncaringly.

Draco finally turned and locked eyes with his father. "You killed him." He growled. "You took him away from me."

"Now, now Draco." Lucius smirked. "You should have chosen the winning side."

"The winning side?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry lay dead beside him and this man had the nerve to say such words?

He rose to quivering legs slowly, never breaking eye contact with his enemy.

"You will die Lucius, you will die for what has been stolen from me."

A light wind picked up and clouds began to obscure the star filled sky, the tension between the two was tangible.

"Silly boy." The elder Malfoy chuckled deeply. "I have already won."

"You bastard!" Draco screamed painfully, stabbing his wand at the man he had once called father.

Lucius merely smiled. "You won't kill me Draco, you are too weak." His eyes flashed evilly. "Just as your lover was."

Draco's eyes widened, burning as molten silver. "Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed, arm ridged as the spell shot.

No screams of protest, no cry of death. Just silence as Lucius fell limply to the ground, eyes widened in surprise.

Very anticlimactic but the younger Malfoy didn't care.

Draco fell to his knees soon after, finally allowing the darkness of despair to engulf him.

_  
_**This story's never had an end**

"Harry." He whimpered, tears blurring his vision as he stared stupidly at the wand in his hand.

The pain was overwhelming, the darkened thoughts of death hovering closely around his mind. His breath shuddered as he decided on his next plan of action. He turned toward Harry's body.

**I've been waiting,**

"Harry I can't live without you, there's no point." He sighed softly, feeling his limbs grow cold. "I'm sorry it's come to this but I will return to you."

**I've been searching,**

**I've been hoping,**

Draco's eyes closed and he bowed his head, lifting his wand numbly and placing it against his chest. The point poked dully into his skin and he took a deep breath to steady himself.

**I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story**

"Avada…Ke-kedavra." His trembled words were whispered into the night.

**You're never coming back  
Never...never...never...never… (echo)**

The green light that filled the forest went unnoticed as one more body was added to the list of deaths. Draco's body fell atop Harry's and silence once again reigned supreme.

**I knew it all along  
You're so predictable**

Their bodies would be found in the morning, stiff and cold as any corpse would be. They would be mourned and buried, as heroes should.

**I knew something would go wrong (so predictable)  
So you don't have to call**

And no one would understand what had transpired or the deep emotions set within the forest.

**Or say anything at all  
You're so predictable (so predictable)**

The love of two hearts reunited…

**Everywhere I go for the rest of my life  
Everyone I love (so predictable)  
Everyone I care about They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me  
And I don't know what it is (so predictable)  
I'm ending this right now...**

_Draco leaned against the firm and warm body of his lover. He sighed as slender arms pulled him closer to the warmth he sought. _

_"We'll be together forever, right Harry?" He watched serenely as the sun set before them in a flood of colors. _

_Harry nodded and rested his chin atop Draco's head. _

_"Yeah, forever."_

_His soft words were carried by the wind and the pair remained in their embrace, the promise between them sealed with their love._

_Forever._


End file.
